Automated pharmaceutical delivery systems have been in use for over thirty years. The initial purpose of such systems was to reduce the high rates of medication errors associated with manual distribution. In modem times, automated systems present more sophisticated advantages. These include: further reduction of errors, lower costs associated with pharmaceutical distribution, reduction of personnel, inventory control, substance control, automated documentation, and relieving professional pharmacists of many tasks.
The current state of the art of automated pharmaceutical delivery systems, otherwise known as medication management devices generally fall under three categories: automated devices in the central pharmacy area; automated devices in the patient care unit, and point-of-care information systems.
The primary goal of centrally-located devices is to replace or improve the current manual process for filling unit dose carts. These devices offer the advantage of a single, centralized inventory and a lower overall inventory. Disadvantages of such devices include their large size, high cost, and reliance on efficient delivery systems.
Patient care unit-based devices replace the traditional manual unit dose cart filling and delivery system and provide increased control over floor stock. Advantages of such systems include their smaller size and lower cost relative to centrally-located devices, immediate access to medications, and automated documentation of medication administration. Disadvantages include application to unit dose levels only, increased costs due to the maintenance of multiple inventories in multiple units, additional time required to restock multiple devices, and larger inventory.
Point-of-care systems are designed to enable immediate exchange of patient data at the bedside. Such systems allow for rapid access to patient information, fast documentation, integration of hospital information systems, and immediate verification of drug administration. Primary disadvantages of point-of-care systems include high cost associated with placing hardware in each room, networking the system, and security issues associated with personal data access.
The above-described systems offer solutions for medication management in large hospitals where the large expense associated with large centrally-located pharmacy systems, decentralized patient care units, and point-of-care systems at the bedside are justifiable for unit-dose dispensing and verification. These systems fail to address efficient and economical medication management at medium size facilities, for example health maintenance organizations which cannot justify the expenses associated with the large and costly aforementioned systems. Furthermore, while the above systems provide a solution for unit-dose dispensing for individual patients, they fail to address the issue of filling weekly or monthly prescriptions in a cost-effective manner.